1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved trolley assembly for a pocket door system, and it relates more particularly to a new and improved trolley assembly having the capability of convenient height adjustment of the door which is suspended therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket door systems are in widespread use in the construction of building structures of various types. Generally, a pocket door system includes a header assembly having a track on which trolley assemblies are mounted for translational movement. A door is suspended from the trolley assemblies and is, therefore, capable of movement between a closed position and an open position wherein the door is concealed within a pocket formed in the surrounding wall structure. Such a door system offers the advantage over standard hinged door arrangements in that dedication of floor space is not required to open the door from a closed position.
One such pocket door system which has proved particularly reliable in use is disclosed in my co-pending application for, U.S. patent, Ser. No. 926,135 filed Nov. 3, 1986, and includes a unitary header member having a pair of downwardly extending track portions in which a pair of trolley assemblies ride. The header is attachable to the wood structural members forming the rough opening within which the door is installed and provides a mounting member for vertical studs which act together with the surrounding wall surfaces to form the pocket within which the door is movable to assume an open position. In a preferred pocket door system, the trolley assemblies are provided with means for adjusting the height of the door with respect to the floor surface over which it travels. Moreover, an adjustable trolley arrangement permits the door to be properly aligned with respect to the adjacent jamb after its installation.
A disadvantage of known trolley assemblies of the foregoing type is that the adjustment feature typically involves a relatively complicated and often costly mechanism. In addition, some trolley assemblies require the use of specialized tools in order to effect adjustment of the door within the frame opening. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a trolley assembly for a pocket door system having a conveniently employed door adjustment feature requiring no specialized tools, and yet, which is readily manufacturable.